Total Drama High School
by That Turtle Chick
Summary: This is an AU where Total Drama never happened, BUT the contestants go to the same school. This will feature Total Drama's Favorite Bookworm: Noah! The story will also be told from his POV, unless I change something. This story will include contestants from TDI, TDWT, and TDROTHI. Sorry, no Pakitew Island because that season was awful.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! The hype is real, with a brand new season of Total Drama coming out, and just in case you did not know this: They have already made 2 episodes in 2 months. Anyways, this is a project I have really wanted to do! It stars Total Drama's Favorite Bookworm: Noah! This is an Alternate Universe (AU) where Total Drama never existed, BUT the contestants of TDI, TDWT, and TDROTHI go to. Sorry no Pakitew Island, that season really sucked, so yeah. The stats of when I will update will be every 4 days, unless I have a vacation. Also, expect a few typos here and there, but I will try to do my best not to make them. If I do make a big typo, and you cannot understand it, just review and I will tell you what it was supposed to say next time I update. There will be romance, friends, and most of all... DRAMA! Enough rambling, the next chapter will be up soon, so sit tight. Bye and thanks!**

 **BTW this is my first fan fiction so sorry if it is bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay First chapter coming right up. Enjoy, and tell me if I get Noah's character right, like if I am using a proper personality for him. Thanks oh and this: Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama or any of its characters. Ps: Italics is Noah's thoughts.**

Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP! BEEP!

Okay, okay I am up. That darned alarm clock gets louder and louder the longer you leave it alone. Great. Today is the day that marks the beginning of high school for me, full of backstabbing, drama, and relationships; otherwise known as high school. My name is Noah, and today is the first day of being a high school freshmen, aka freshmeat for the upperclassmen to pick on. Life is already difficult enough being the youngest of 9. I am always the egghead of the group, and my parents have pretty high expectations for my grades because I am a child prodigy, with an IQ of 180, marking me a genius. As for my personality, it is not the best personality in others opinions. My sarcastic comments come off as rude, but hey they make it too easy and tempting not to, not my fault. People call me pessimistic. I say I am just a realist, people get the two terms mixed up and it is aggravating. I am also extremely lazy, and physical activity is not my forte.

I am lucky to have some friends from middle school come to high school with me though. Owen, my best bud is an optimistic outgoing guy who is impossible not to like (the opposite of me), except he might want to work on his odor and farting. Cody, Dawn, Brick, Izzy, and Eva are my only other friends, so we are pretty tight.

Then I heard my mom's voice yell at me "Noah come down already or you are going to be late for school!"

"Okay, okay, calm down I am coming," I yelled back.

I grabbed a box of honey nut cherrios, and some milk. I poured them into a bowl, and ate it.

As soon as I finished eating breakfast, and sighed. _Now I have to walk all the way upstairs, which requires physical effort._ I got up and trudged up the stairs into my room so I can get dressed. I put on some cargo shorts with some tennis shoes, and as for my shirt, or should I say shirt _s,_ I put on a white long sleeve shirt, with a teal polo on top, with a red sweater vest on top of the polo. I then rolled my white sleeves up to my elbows. I know what your thinking " _Oh my gosh that is the dorkiest clothes anyone can ever wear!"_ Well yeah, but I do not have a lot of clothes and most of them are not suitable for school.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. No I do not brush my hair, I can care less about it. In my opinion it is just a mop of cells on top of the head that require more care and attention than a toddler, but I really can care less about my looks.

I went back downstairs and found my father reading the paper while drinking coffee. I went to say bye, to him but he said something first.

"Noah, son, good luck in school, get good marks, and don't be antisocial. Me and your mother have talked about it, and for the first week of school you will leave any unneeded book or novel, at home. You need to make more friends, it will benefit you. Especially in the future when you get a job."

I scowled in annoyance. "Okay fine. But by the way you made a grammatical error. It is not "me and your mother." it is "your mother and I"." I snapped back.

No books for a week? And I thought my parents loved me.

"Bye dad."

"Bye mom"

"Bye sweetie have a good day!"

I walked out the door and slammed it shut. I really need to cool off. I took a couple of deep breaths. _No books. Might as well get ran over by a train._

I checked my phone and I realized I had to pick up the pace or I would be late for school, even though it is only 7:35 and school starts at 8. I have to make two stops to pick up three of my friends. Owen who lived right across the street, and Cody and Dawn who live 10 minutes away from my home. Then from there, school is 5 minutes away. I walked across the street to get Owen. He answered the door wearing what he usually wears: Cargo shorts like mine with a weight T-shirt with a teal maple leaf on it. Canada pride.

"Hey little buddy!" He exclaimed, and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. That knocked the wind out of me.

"Can't breathe" I sputtered out.

"Oh sorry little buddy!"

"It is okay chubby buddy."

"I have not seen you in forever!"

"Right, because one week is such a long time."

"Oh right." He chuckled

"Well, shall we get into the car, and go pick up Dawn and Cody?"

"Yeah!"

We hopped into the car, Owen sitting in the passenger seat as always.

We sat in silence for like 5 minutes of the drive until Owen spoke up.

"Has any of the ladies from our middle school caught your eye?" He said with a smirk.

I blushed, because well, I did. And she happens to go to our high school.

"Yeah I do."

Owen seemed a little taken back by this because I always answer that question with a no.

"Oh, my little buddy is growing up so fast."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. It does not matter because I am not telling you. YET."

He just chuckled in response.

That conversation seems to pass the time because we had just arrived at Cody and Dawn's house. They were neighbors.

"You get Dawn, I will get Cody." I said

He nodded and ran off.

I rang the doorbell, and Cody answered it.

"Noah! How has your summer been?"

"Oh it was great, if you think great means being locked up in your room doing nothing." I replied.

"And you?" I added.

"Oh it was great I got a Play Station 4, and went to Universal. You know how I love Harry Potter and roller coasters!"

"Good for you! now we should get going."

"Okay."

Owen was waiting inside the car with Dawn in the backseat. Cody sat next to her, and I started the car.

"Owen, my man! How has your summer been?" Cody asked

"Oh it was great! But i I did not do much, but I got to eat a lot, so it worked out fine."

They had their little conversation while I drived, but noticed Dawn was awfully quiet, so I engaged in a conversation with her.

"Umm so Dawn, how have you been?"

"I have been great, but I see that you did not have such a great summer. It is in your aura."

"Oh right. Sometimes I forget you can read auras."

She chuckled in return.

"Okay guys, here it is: The next phase of our lives, or what I like to call a living hell." I said. I parked and we got out of the car. And walked to the building.

 **Okay that is it for this chapter, hope you liked it! If you have any tips or anything that will make my story better, please review, I want to hear what you think. Oh and just so you guys know, I will be going on vacation on July 22nd to July 26th. I will be offline, but I will update faster, so by that time there should be 6 or 5 chapters. Thanks, and bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys just a little chapter about the ships. First of all I do not like NoCo. They are my two favorite characters but I see them more as friends. I have nothing against gay people. So no no to NoCo.**

 **Here are the ships anyways, but I will be keeping Noah's a secret until the time is right.**

 **1\. Trent x Gwen**

 **2\. Duncan x Courtney**

 **3\. Mike x Zoey**

 **4\. Sam x Dakota**

 **5\. Heather x Alejandro**

 **6\. Owen x Izzy**

 **7\. Bridgette x Geoff**

 **8\. Justin x Anne Maria**

 **9\. Brick x ?**

 **10\. Dawn x ?**

 **11\. Noah x ?**

 **12\. LeShawnna x Harold**

 **13\. Cody x ?**

 **14\. Lindsay x Tyler**

 **Just so you guts know some of these couple will break up, and new ones will form, but for now that will be kept a secret. But the majority of the couples will stay together.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, this is the next chapter of the story. I am trying to update as quickly as I can because of an upcoming vacation. There will be Three parts to the first day, so you guys understand what Noah thinks of his classmates and peers. The chapters after the first day will just be like 2 weeks worth of school per chapter, and do not worry they will be long and will highlight all the drama, basically the good stuff. Just in case you guys forgot I will be posting every 4 or 5 days. By the way, all the teachers are based off of actual teachers I have had on that subject, and I gave Noah my same schedule I had one year, and Cody the same schedule of my best friend, except I changed one of the electives to fit into Cody's character. Just random trivia. Enough rambling lets get this chapter started. Oh and this:**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama or any of the characters. I just own the OCs I make. I do not know why anybody would think I own Total Drama. It is kind of obvious that everyone on this site does not.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Noah's POV**

We walked inside the building, and stereotypes we oh so ever evident. In one corner the jocks were acting like cave men. I mean seriously, millions of years of evolution, and these people are communicating in grunts. In another corner the to-be popular group of my freshmen year for talking and laughing, but the laughs sounded SO fake. If you don't find something funny, don't laugh at it. Then I saw the preps, the overachievers. What is the point of joining every club in this school? You just over work yourself, and end up taking all your stress and unleash your rage on someone, and people end up hating you.

I was analyzing everyone until Cody cleared his throat, meaning he wanted attention.

"We should go to our lockers, and get settled in then head to class. It is 7:55 so _someone_ here should pick up the pace and not be lazy." He said looking at me.

"What?" I asked

"That means you. Everyone knows that you are super lazy. Well I am going to my locker and hopefully a lady has the locker next to me." Cody answered back while winking at the last part.

Dawn, Owen, and I just rolled our eyes. And then we took off to our lockers, or walked to them.

When I got to my locker I put away the things for other classes, and looked lo the right of me to see who has the locker next to mine.A girl with black hair with midnight blue streaks in her hair. She looked annoyed and bored. I think she was venting off. Wonder what happened. Oh wait... I do not care, but my parents may be pleased to hear I made new friends, and they might give me back my books early. _You are doing this for the books, just engage in conversation, and hopefully they are tolerable. Just be friendly and try not to be too sarcastic._

"Hey I am Noah. What seems to be bothering you?"

"This school sucks, I ran into this spoiled rotten daddy's girl, with the nastiest attitude. I'm Gwen."

"Arent you just a little ray of sunshine?" I said back. Sorry I had to, she made it too easy.

She scoffed and said "Yeah sure I am. You seem to have the _greatest_ personality too." She answered back sarcastically

"Touche."

"Well we should probably get going. It is 7:59."

"Oh crap! It is! Well bye Gwen!" _Wow I think that is the friendliest I ever been._

I should pick up the pace now, because the bell has rung. Soon I got lost, and I was _running around the school_ trying to find my class. I _never_ run. _Lucky me. I am going to be late to class now, which gives me a scolding from the teacher and unwanted attention._ Great. And no I am not being pessimistic, I am a realist. This is the most realistic scenario when someone is late to class.

Finally I got to class 302. Biology. One of my favorite classes, behind reading.

I knocked on the door for the class. _Furnaces of hell._ _Here comes the teacher to open up the door._

"Hello, welcome to your new biology classroom. And may I ask, why were you late?" The teacher asked.

"My dog ate my homework." I said sarcastically. "Why do you think I was late? There are so many possible excuses I can say, but only ONE is valid." That earned a couple of giggles and laughs.

"You could have just said you got lost, there was no need to be rude about it. Now please take a seat." She answered back.

I looked for a friend, and spotted Cody. I walked over to him, and while I was walking the whole class was staring at me.

"Didn't your mothers' ever tell you it wasn't nice to stare?" I asked the class.

That did the trick and I sat down next to a Cody who looked like he was going to burst into laughter any second now. He took a couple of deep breaths and whispered to me "You put on quite a show." We were not really paying attention to the teacher, because she was just going over a PowerPoint that had basic classroom rules. Seriously what are we 4? Schools always have the same basic rules, and go over them every single year. We do not need to be reminded. the only information I listened to was her name, and I payed a little bit of attention to her personality. Her name is Ms. Rosario, and she is one of those nice and fun teachers, who act like a teenager, but in a good way.

It went by kind of slow. Soon 20 minutes has passed, and she said we can use the rest of the time to talk amongst ourselves.

"So is there anyone else in this class that we know?" I asked Cody.

"The only guy we know is Brick."

"We should join him. Looks like he made himself a friend." I said.

We walked over to Brick, and he was talking to this skinny tanned guy, with spiked up hair. He wore a turquoise shirt, and some jeans. He had a gap in between his teeth.

"Hey Brick! How was your summer?" Cody asked Brick.

"Oh it was just fine Cody thanks for asking soldier. And how was yours? I went to a bootcamp for military training the whole summer. Oh and hey Noah! Did not see you there!" Brick saluted me and Cody.

"At ease soldier. My summer was really boring. I did nothing."

Cody told Brick the same thing he told me about his summer, but then asked "And who is your friend?"

"Oh! I am Mike." The guy said. He scratched his head nervously. _Man is this guy a nervous wreck._ He held out his hand for us to shake it. Cody shook it first. "I am Cody! Nice to meet you."

"I am Noah. Pleasure to meet you. We know each other through middle school." I told Mike, motioning to Brick and Cody.

Brick was a nice guy. He had a heart of gold, and was accident prone. But he had this weird quirk, where he called people soldier, and used military terms when speaking. I looked at the guy he was speaking to earlier, he looked really nervous about something, like he had some secret he was trying to hide, but it could be revealed any minute.

We conversed for several minutes and all was good until Mike got hit in the head with a pencil. I turned around to see who threw it and it was this ginger redneck looking guy, and he was laughing with a couple of other people. _How to punks like that get into honor classes if all they do is goof off?_

Mike all of a sudden gasped and started acting like an old man."Dang kids these days! Back in my day we had chalk and and a blackboard. No fancy pencils."

"You can quit the old man act, it is just a pencil, no need to be so grumpy." I said to him.

He gasped again and quit the act. What is up with this kid?

Everyone just stared at him. "What was that? You got hit by a pencil, and then you act like an old man?" I said with surprise in my voice.

"Oh that... ha ha... yeah... I'm a ... I want to become an actor." Mike said back. I was not buying it. Of course I was not going to say that to his face, I do have common human decency. But I wanted him to know that I was onto him.

"Yeah... right." Brick decided to change the subject, as Cody just sat in awe. "So you cadets plan on joining a squadron, I mean club?" Brick asked.

"There is one club on my mind, and it is Battle of the Books." I answered. "I like to read, and it does not include a lot of work, so why not?" I said, realizing a light in the life of being a high school student.

"Probably the robotics club. You guys know how I love technology!" Cody answered. "You probably want to be in the theatre club" Cody said to Mike.

"Oh yeah... ha ha... for sure" Mike said.

"Oh and we have to tell Dawn about the Animal and Environmental Lovers Club. She would definitely like that club." I said

We talked about school, and our schedules.

Me:

1st:Biology Honors

2nd:English Honors

3rd:Reading (My first elective)

4th:Geography Honors

5th:Speech and Debate (2nd elective)

6th:PE (ugh Physical Education, more like Pointless Exercise)

7th:Geometrty Honors

Cody:

1st:Biology Honors

2nd:Woodshop (1st elective)

3rd:English Honors

4th:Geography Honors

5th:Theatre (2nd elective)

6th:PE

7th:Geometry Honors

Brick:

1st:Biology Honors

2nd:English Honors

3rd:Team Sports (1st elective)

4th:Algebra 1 Honors

5th:Speech and Debate (2nd Elective)

6th:PE

7th:Geography Honors

Mike:

1st: Biology Honors

2nd:Geography Honors

3rd:Band

4th:English Honors

5th:Theatre

6th:PE

7th: Algebra 2 Honors

We all had the same lunch period, and the same PE class. When lunch comes around, we invited Mike to sit with us.

I headed to Language Arts with Brick, and we found it rather easily. We have 5 minutes to get to each class, and we were 2 minutes early.

I sat somewhere in the middle of the classroom, and Brick sat behind me. The class started to fill up, and then a familiar face walked in. It was Dawn. Brick and I, waved at her to come sit by us. She took the seat in front of me, right as the bell rang.

I was about to say something to Dawn but the teacher stared to talk, and this teacher sure did have a no-nonsense look to her.

"Alright y'all', my name is Ms. Jackson, and I am your English teacher. And there are a couple of rules..." Yeah I stopped listening at rules. We all know the rules honey, we only been over them like 25 times in my whole life. And really? Using informal ways of speaking when you are in a class where you teach _grammar?_ Not cool. She seems like a bossy teacher.

I heard whispers from the back of the room, but I could not make it out.

"If y'all have something to say, say it louder so we can all join in the conversation. If it is something not class appropriate, DON'T SAY IT IN CLASS!" Ms. Jackson yelled.

Damn, this lady has a tude. "Because of your classmates, y'all have a project due in 3 days. You will have to be paired with someone, and write an essay, on what your partner likes to do, and their negative personality traits, and positive personality traits. You can all thank Duncan and Geoff for talking while I was speaking."

Groans can be heard everywhere in the classroom. But, it really is not that hard. It is just a "People Bonding" test, that they assigned like in 3rd grade. Man I hate this teacher. She started pairing everyone, and I listened for my name, and my two friends names.

"Brick and Scott." She said looking at Brick and then the same ginger redneck looking kid who threw the pencil at Mike. I doubt there are any positive qualities in that kid.

"Dawn and B" B went to my middle school, and became pretty good friends with Dawn, but I never really got to know him well because he was always silent, but a genius.

She said a couple of more pairs, until I heard my name. "Courtney and Noah." I looked over to my partner and she was in the row next to me. She was one of this overachievers, and I know that because she transferred schools in 8th grade. But we never talked to each other. This should be interesting.

"Y'all have the rest of class to work on the project!"

I looked over at Courtney. "Noah, right?" I nodded my head. "Okay listen closely. We WILL get an A on this project or..." "You will make my life miserable?" I interrupted. "Pretty much" she sneered back.

All of a sudden, someone walked up to us. It was this Asian girl, who had a mean glint in her eyes. "You two." She said pointing at us. "Move somewhere else, I want to work on my project, near my friends."

"Work on it somewhere else, we got here first." Courtney said back. "I said _move,_ so I can work on my project."

Then I decided to say something. "You know what you should work on? Your personality." I sneered back to her.

"Ugh, fine. Just so you know, I am on to you." She said pointing at me. "I will make your life hell."She added.

"It already is." Said back. She had no comment, so she walked away.

"Witty responses." Courtney said. "Thanks." I said.

It was pretty boring. We were half way done, with 5 minutes left of class. We had all the information, we just need to make it into an essay, but thank God, that part is on our own! She is not very pleasant to work with. Getting her negative traits were so easy. She is bossy, overly competitive, critical, no-nonsense, and hotheaded. Coming up with positive traits were hard, because in my opinion, she does not have many. I came up with this though: A leader, civilized, and ambitious. That girl has got one heck of a drive. She says she likes to play the violin, and she tends to enjoy being a CIT. She is quite proud of the fact, and it gets super annoying how she repeats herself. _"I was a.." "YEAH I KNOW A CIT! Big flipping deal._ " I ended up saying that to her. She threw a textbook at my head. I fell, but I am not afraid to insult people. Eva is one of my friends, and she was quite a bully in 6th grade. Some people call her "Iron Woman" because of her strength, including me. She once started to pick on me, but I retorted back with insults. She was taken aback, that I had the guts to tell her those things, and realized that "I was not _that_ wimpy." Her words. So she stared hanging out with me and Izzy, and created Team E-Scope. Izzy still thinks it is a thing, but we just go along with it, to not make her sad. Eva went to a different high school, but Izzy came. I hope we have some classes together. I went to sit with Brick and Dawn for the last 5 minutes.

"How was your partner?" I asked them.

Brick answered first, rage evident in his face. "That Scott guy was a real jerk. He was rude, undisciplined and would never survive in my squadron." He said.

"Yeah that punk, was the person who hit Mike in the head with the pencil."

"What about you Dawn?" I asked.

"Oh, B is still silent, but he has such a creative mind, with brilliant ideas. And what about you, Noah?" Dawn said

"My partner is this preppy pushover, who is such an overachiever. She has a bad, no-nonsense attitude. Not as bad as Scott though."

I asked about Dawn's schedule, and we have four classes together.

Dawn's Schedule:

1st:Geometry Honors

2nd:English Honors

3rd:Reading (1st elective)

4th:Geography Honors

5th:Theatre (2nd Elective)

6th:PE

7th:Biology Honors

The bell rang, and I headed to Reading with Dawn. I will admit, this is the girl I have feelings for. She is nice, compassionate, and smart. She has beautiful hair and eyes, and does not act like stereotypical catty girls. But I doubt she feels the same about me. I think she likes Brick though, she seems to act more affectionate with him. I know Brick likes Dawn though, he told me last year. I am not mad at him of course, but I was a little . Anyways we made it to the reading classroom. We took seats next to each other. There was no one else that we knew who decided to take reading.

The teacher then walked up to the front of the classroom. "Hello students. My name is Ms. Aguiaur, and I am your reading teacher for this year." _No? Really Sherlock? It is obvious you are our reading teacher this year._ She explained the classroom rules, and by now, even Dawn was tired of listening to the same rules over and over.

"These teachers are rotting my brain, with them explaining the rules over and over." I whispered to Dawn, who looked bored out of her mind.

"Yes, I have to agree with you. But her soul seems to be troubled. A close person to her is dying." Dawn said back.

I almost felt bad for Ms. Aguiar. Until she kept on complaining on how loud we were, that her 1st period was wonderful.

"Guys, be quiet, my throat hurts. You have to stop talking while I am talking." When she said that, her voice all of a sudden changed to sound strained. Coincidence? I think NOT? This lowered my level of respect for her, by a lot. Seriously, it is so obvious she is faking.

"She is obviously faking it. Even a 2nd grader can tell it was fake." I whispered to Dawn.

"Yes, she is indeed faking it. She does it, because she has a need for people to pay attention to her, even when she is not speaking. It all started when she was a child, and was neglected by her peers."

"Hmmm interesting." I said.

"Guys, be quiet. Ms. Alice is not feeling well." This blonde girl said.

"Thank you... What is your name? Oh and it is Ms. Aguiar."

"Oh sorry. My name is Lindsay." The girl said back.

Oh that poor soul, she did not tell she was lying. Lindsay was also a very large example of the stereotype, the dumb blonde.

The class just sat in silence, until she stopped talking. "You can now talk, until the bell rings, which is in 15 minutes."

 _Thank God, class is almost over. Next is lunch, and we can see all my friends._

I sat there for like 2 minutes in silence, and then I decided to talk to Dawn. I looked to my right, and I saw she was talking to this chick with red hair. I cleared my throat to get Dawn's attention. "Oh, hey Noah! This is Zoey! She could use some more friends considering she is an only child. She had such a lonely childhood."

Okay, TMI.

She chuckled nervously. "Who told you that?"She said surprised by her aura reading. "You soul reads like an open book." Dawn said back to Zoey.

"She can read auras. Which can tell a lot about your past, and personality. Which I found a little weird at first also. I did not believe her at first, because I did not believe in auras. Her first words to me were "You should socialize more. You seem to like books more than people, or your 8 other siblings for that matter." I am Noah by the way. Dawn and I have been friends since the beginning of 6th grade."

"That is cool. In my old town, the kids my age are hockey thugs, and juvie rejects. I really do not like jocks because of that reason. Oh was that mean? I did not mean that! You like me right?" Woah, nervous break down over a not so rude comment. I make worst comments on an hourly basis.

"Calm down. I make worst comments about people. But you do seem to be trying a little to hard. You might just want to relax." I felt bad for her. I mean, I like solitude, and would survive without friends, but Zoey seems to be eager to forget her old life, and start fresh. So yeah, I might have been blunt, but being socially awkward does that to you. You tend to not care about what others think of you, and just be blunt and honest about sensitive subjects.

"Oh, thanks Noah. Sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry." Wondering why I am being so nice? When I am around Dawn, I just act different, like a nicer guy. Being around your crush does that to a lot of people.

Dawn seemed to be analyzing the situation, probably because of my change in personality. She rose an eyebrow, and continued on with the conversation.

"It would be nice if you sat with us at lunch. We have a couple of other people to introduce you to. I sense you have no one else to sit with." Dawn said to Zoey

"Oh my gosh! Thank you! That would be nice so I do not have to sit by myself!" Zoey said back.

There was silence for a couple of minutes. There were 2 minutes of class left. Dawn was back to thinking about my nicer attitude. She was staring at me, and I rose an eyebrow at her. I felt myself blush a little, because of the attention she was giving me. Her face then lit up. I think she knows why. _Great, this is what happens when you crush on someone that can read your mind._ Dawn then smirked, and gave me a look that says _I know your secret._ Zoey just looked at the exchange with confusion. The bell than rang, and we walked to the cafeteria. _Finally! Lunch with all my friends._ I looked around the cafeteria, to see if any of them arrived. We were the first of our friends here.

"We should sit over there." I said pointing at an empty table. We walked over to it and sat down. We all packed lunch, so we just sat and waited in silence. I then saw Cody and Owen enter the cafeteria. I waved them down, and they walked over to us. Mike then entered the cafeteria, and Cody waved at him to sit down. Zoey and Mike immediately locked eyes. _Stereotypical love at first sight._ Mike took a seat next to Zoey, and they really hit it off. They were made for each other. Soon I saw Izzy, Owen, and Brick, come into the cafeteria. Dawn waved at them to sit here. Zoey looked a little relieved that there will be another girl coming to sit with us. I decided to do all the introducing. "Zoey and Mike, these are our other friends. That is Cody, but him and Mike have met already, that is Brick, Izzy, Owen, Cody, Dawn, and just in case you guys forgot I am Noah." They all shook hands.

"So Codemeister, get any ladies?" Owen said nudging Cody.

"Ha Ha, no I did not." Cody said. "I still have the status of being kissed by one person, and that person is Noah."

Izzy cackled, while Brick and Owen chuckled at the memory. Dawn also laughed, while Mike and Zoey looked confused.

"I did not know you swung _that_ way Noah." Mike said chuckling.

I smacked my face with my hand.

"Noah invited us for a night at his house, in 7th grade, and since he does not have the biggest living quarters, we were kind of smushed. In Noah's sleep..." Owen paused for a fit of laughter. "He cuddled Cody, and accidentally..." He pause for another fit of laughter. "Kissed Cody's ear."

Everyone at the table laughed, except for me and Cody. I banged my head on the table, but Dawn placed a comforting hand on my back. It calmed me down a bit but I was blushing an even deeper shade of red, I can feel it.

"You guys are all so immature, it was an accident, in my sleep, and it was on the ear, so it does not count." I said angrily

"Awww is little Noah upset? Can't take the teasing?" Izzy asked, while pinching my cheek.

"Shut up" I muttered.

We changed the subject for the sake of Cody and I, so we can loosen out a bit more. Before we knew it, class was about to start, and Dawn asked for a moment alone with me. _Great as if this day can't get any more_ _awkward._

"Uhhhh, yeah Dawn?" I said blushing.

"I know you like me. In a _different_ kind of way." Dawn said.

I blushed and gulped, because I knew where this was going. She was either going to accept me, or reject me.

"You caught me." I said.

"Well you are probably wondering who I like, and it is..."

 **That is it for this chapter. Cliffhanger... Aren't I evil? LOL not really. What do I have in store for Noah now? Am I going to have Dawn like him, or not? What drama is there for Noah if she accepts him or rejects him. So many questions that will be answered next chapter. I uploaded this chapter early because my day was super boring and I had nothing better to do. That is how sad my life is. *Tear rolls down cheek* Anyways, I did use some events that actually happened in Total Drama. I like** **teasing Noah and Cody, but I just do not agree with the ship. Okay see you next chapter. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Fanfiction Coming Soon! Hey guys! Once I am mid way into this High school fan fiction I want to make either a Fairy Tale Land with the Total Drama Island and Revenge of the Island characters OR a Harry Potter themed fan fiction where the contestants of TDI and TDROTI. I want to know which one you guys want me to make first, because eventually I will end up making both. But I would like to know in advance which one you guys want out first, so I can plan. Thank you I made a poll, and it will be open for a month. Thanks for the support! Oh and if you do not have an account, just review because only people with accounts can vote on the poll. But people who do not have accounts can review. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys I am back with another chapter. Time to find out who Dawn likes. But there are some complications that will affect/effect (lol i still do not know which one is proper to use) this story. Yesterday, someone slammed the door on my finger, and the bone is broken.** **The finger is taped up, and it makes it harder to type. Please expect updates to be every 5 to 6 days. Also, I go on vacation the 22nd, so expect the next update to be July 30th.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters.**

 **Oh and this is an answer for Johnathen:**

 **Many of the ships you suggested will be in the story, but Scott will end up dating someone, but it will end badly for him. I honestly can not see Scott with Dawn because Dawn is too nice and good for Scott. I mean I like Scott. He was a great antagonist, but I will give him hell at some point in the fan fiction. He deserves what is coming to him. Hint. Hint *Wink* *Wink***

 **Anyways, lets get** **this show on the road.**

"... Brick. I am sorry Noah, but are feelings for each other, are not mutual." Dawn was now blushing. I rarely see her blush.

I felt my heart lower. _Wow, now I know how it feels to be Cody._

"Oh.." I wanted to smack my face but I did not. "We... We... are still friends though, right?" I added.

"Yes, of course. Just because are feelings for each other are not the same, we can still be friends."

"Alright, awesome!" I exclaimed cheering up a bit. I realized that I did not need to ask if we would still be friends, because like I said, Dawn is unlike most girls. She does not act weird around the person she just rejected. I decided to try not to act weird around her also, because then being friends will be unenjoyable if you just sit around each other in awkward silence.

"Oh, and by the way, Brick told me last year that he also has feelings for you also." I added.

"Yes, his aura always had a more of a pinkish tint when he was around me, and rarely talked to me." Dawn said, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

I know why Dawn likes Brick. Brick was always very nice, and respectful to everyone. Unlike me, who made sarcastic comments, that are kind of rude. Dawn is a good, and kind girl, and I hope she never changes. Even though she rejected me, I still like her, even though we may never go out. I am a hopeless romantic, something I never thought I would say. Dawn sometimes changes me so much, that I feel like I live in a fairy tale, with the perfect ending for me. The guy gets the girl, and they live happily ever after, without any more drama in their lives. And remember, I am a realist, and fairy tales are not realistic. That is how much I like Dawn. That is why I want her to be happy with someone she likes, even if it is not me. I can help her and Brick get together. Seeing Dawn happy makes me happy, so I am willing to do this.

"I can help you and Brick get together, if you like." I offered.

"Thank you, Noah but let me tell him myself. I think I have it under control." Dawn replied back.

"Okay then. Just tell me if you need advice on guys." I said back.

"We should get to class though. The bell is going to ring in 3 minutes. Good thing I know where the classroom is."

"Oh, right yeah. We kind of got..." What is the word, what is the word... work stupid brain of mine... oh yeah! "...sidetracked" I said.

She giggled, and walked we walked to class. She had a comforting hand on my shoulder, because she knows I was still hurt by the rejection, even though I offered to help her get with another guy.

We finally got to the classroom, and we waited by the door, for the teacher to get back from _her_ lunch break. I looked for Cody and Izzy, who we knew had this class with us. We spotted them, and they spotted us also, and flagged us over. But at the same time that Heather girl from period 2 waved me over with a vicious smile on her face.

"Go to Cody and Izzy, I have _business_ to attend to." I told Dawn

"Okay, but may I ask what is going on?"

"I will explain later. It was something in Period 2 that I did not tell you about." I told Dawn

She nodded her head, and walked over to Cody and Izzy. I walked over to Heather and her posse.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Oh, I just wanted to warn you. If you mess with me again, I will take it out on crazy insane girl, your geeky friend, and your little girlfriend. All of your pathetic friends. _I will make you regret what you did."_ She said looking at my trio of friends.

"Your attempts at threatening me are pathetic." The truth was, that her threat kind of scared me. But not enough.

In return she growled at me. " That is it. I had it with your remarks. Alright smart guy. Be prepared." She said. Her posse laughed in return. _Wow making, let me see, one, two, three... eight enemies, and three new friends. This is all on day one. Wow my parents are going to be so proud._

I walked back to my trio of friends, with her threat still in mind. I will have to talk to them after school.

"What was that about?" Cody asked.

"I will talk to you guys about it after school. And I mean _all_ of us." She just did not mention them, she means all of my friends. Girls like that, with big posses, will always get what they want. No mater what the cost is. Heather's friends are all out to get me. This is just on the first day of school, I did not know that many people would be out to get me. The teacher then arrived, and we poured into the classroom. I got a seat, and Dawn sat in front of me, with Cody sitting in the back of me. Izzy sat in the row left to us, taking a seat next to Dawn. Thank goodness that Courtney girl is not by us. I l saw her outside the classroom. I also saw Gwen talking to this guy who had a shockingly close resemblance to Elvis, except he had more of a modern day haircut.

I saw Gwen, and she spotted me, and waved. I smiled back. Next thing I know, she is coming over with that guy she was talking to earlier. They took the seats to the right of us, Gwen sitting next to me, and Trent sitting next to Cody.

"Hey Gwen, see you made a friend," I said.

"Oh yeah, this is Trent." Gwen said. They seem to really get along well.

"Hey guys. Awesome to meet you guys!"

"I am Noah, and that is Dawn, Cody, and Izzy." I said pointing at each person as I said their name. They all waved to Trent, except for Cody, who was... staring at Gwen. Wow. Creepy. Gwen was to busy looking at Trent to notice Cody staring at her though. Gwen likes Trent, and Cody likes Gwen. Wow.

"Hey, I am Izzy!" She then started to hang upside down on the chair. It fell down under the weight, and she landed right on the top of her head, while creating a loud crash.

We were about to say something, as everyone stared at Izzy. But the teacher came rushing to the site of the accident. I expected her to scold Izzy, but she did not.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" The teacher asked to Izzy.

"That was great! Except for the part where I hit my head." She cackled like the maniac she is.

The teacher just backed away cautiously. She then whispered to me, "I think she may have a concussion"

"Nope, she always acts like this."

The teacher then snapped back into reality, that she had to introduce herself to the class.

"Ummm... because of the... accident, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ms. Crespo, and I am your Geography teacher, of course you already know that though. i am not going to go over all the rules though, because you had them repeated to you 3 times today. You have the rest of class to talk amongst yourself. The only thing I do ask, is to try to keep it down." Ms. Crespo said.

I actually really liked this teacher. She understands us.

"Are you alright?" Trent asked Izzy.

"Oh yeah, I am fine!" Izzy said back.

"That's just... wow." Gwen said. She looked at Izzy incredulously.

"O h and I have a question. How do you know each other?" Gwen asked pointing at my friends.

"From middle school." Dawn said.

"Cody. Cody? Earth to Cody." I said. He was still staring at Gwen stupidly. Gwen finally noticed this, and flinched. "Can you not?" She asked Cody.

Cody snapped back into reality, and blinked a couple of times. "Oh yeah. Sorry. You know you are really pretty." Cody said sheepishly.

We all cringed. Even Cody did, after realizing what he said. '"And the reward for subtleness of the day goes to... Cody." I said.

" Yeah, I do not feel that way about you, so please back off." Gwen said, a little creeped out.

"Okay, whatever you say." Cody said, wiggling his eyebrows at Gwen. Gwen just cringed. I was cringing, in my head.

"So Trent, what do you like to do, like you know as a hobby?" Gwen asked.

"I really like playing the guitar. I even wrote a couple of songs." Trent answered. Wow, he truly is a wannabe Elvis.

"You have quite the resemblance to Elvis" I said.

"I get that a lot." He said back.

After a couple of minutes we all separated into are own conversations. Cody, Trent, and Gwen were talking. I was talking to Dawn and Izzy. Even though right now things ere kind of awkward between Dawn and I, we should talk to each other, because things would just get more awkward between us.

"So, what were you two doing before you got to the classroom?" Izzy asked, somehow knowing it had to do with me liking Dawn. Izzy is a genius, of course she knew I liked Dawn. She pryed it out of me, by jumping on me, and she would not stop until I said who I liked.

"I needed to talk to Noah about help on the English project we were assigned." Dawn fibbed. She lied for the sake of not embarrassing me, especially in front of Izzy who would have yelled that I got rejected on the top of her lungs to the whole class.

Izzy somehow bought it and said "Oh that must suck, getting a project this early in the year."

"Yeah it does, and it was all because two dumb kids decided to talk in class." I said.

"Noah, do not speak ill of the two boys that were talking. They had their reasons." Dawn said.

"Yeah, their reasons being that they wanted to disrupt the class, and be total douches." I said.

Dawn just ignored my comment, and we talked away. Before we knew it the bell rang.

"Class is dismissed." Ms. Crespo said.

I got up and went to the door of the classroom, before being shoved out of the way by Heather. "Out of my way loser." She said. "It hurts to hear you talk about yourself like that." I said back. She fumed out of the classroom.

I now have Speech and Debate, my 2nd elective.

It is in the same building as my reading classroom, so I found it with ease. When I arrived, a women who was shorter than Cody, and looked Hispanic was standing by the door.

"Hey! My name is Ms. Daniel, but please call me Ms.K." She said. She had a happy go lucky personality. She seemed nice, and I can tell this will be an easy class.

"Okay. My name is Noah Hayden, but please call me Noah." I said. She seemed to like myself sense of humor, which was cool, because only Owen seems to like it.

"Alright Noah, take a seat wherever you like." Ms. K said.

I sat near this guy with curly brown hair, with a shirt that looks a lot like Cody's, but orange and yellow. He was playing on his GameGuy, and was narrating the game he was playing. "Oh yeah! 1st place" Might want to start making more friends to outweigh the enemies.

"Hey I am Noah. Is that Luigikart 8?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah it is. I am Sam. I live for video games." _That is interesting. And I thought I was really obsessed with video games. Especially Dragon Assasin._

"You should probably put it away before class starts, which is going to be in one minute. Sam finished the race, turned off his GameGuy, and put it away.

"So you must really like video games." _Of course he does he just said he does a couple of seconds ago. Stupid._

"Yes I do. What games do you play, if you do play video games?" He asked.

"I play Kosmic Kaos, Dragon Assassin, Lugikart, Luigi Party 9, Super Luigi Brothers, Super Smash Guys, Mario's Mansion. Lots of video games, especially the Plumber Brothers games. (Authors note: Just so you guys know, Mario and Luigi are plumbers. Most of you guys may know that, but some may not. Oh and this: Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo.) The teacher then closed the door, and introduced herself.

"Hey guys! I am Ms. K, and I am your Speech and Debate teacher for this year. But we will be learning more the just speech and debating. I am the president of marketing for Sprite, Barbie, and Wise Food Snacks, (Disclaimer: I do not own any of the items listed above.) so I will be teaching you how to market. I also used to work for a Public Relations, or PR company, so you will run your own PR company in groups during the school year. I still attend college, but during the summer. I go to Harvard for the summer." Damn this lady is smart, ambitious, and busy. She is also a lot of fun. Ms. K is giving Ms, Crespo a run for her money on best teacher.

"You now can talk to each other, but please no electronics because I will be the one getting fired if the office sees you through the camera." She announced.

"Sorry Sam." I said.

"It is okay, at least I have a friend to talk with."

"Yeah. My parents want me to make more friends because I am "antisocial" and I need to talk more, so they took away my books for the week, so I can make friends."  
"Wow, my parents have to force me to take a break of video games and read."  
We just talked about life at home for the rest of the period, until we had to go to 6th period. Oh no. P.E is my 6th period. At least we do not have to do anything the first day, since we do not have our PE uniforms yet.

I walked to the gym, and saw all of my friends sitting to gather in one place. Good thing we all had the same period for PE. I do not have a lot of classes with some of them. I also saw Mike and Zoey, who were staring at each other lovingly. Love at first sight. Thought it was a myth until they came along.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Little buddy, I missed you!" Owen said.

"You saw me at lunch." I said. "Oh right!" Owen said.

"Has Cody told you about Gwen?" I asked.

"Who is Gwen?" He asked.

"A girl I really like and think is hot." Cody said with a goofy smile on his face.

I noticed that Zoey and Mike were busy staring at each other, so I decided to tell the others to meet me after school.

"Hey guys. Can you meet me after school in the library? I need to discuss something important."

I got a series of yeses and nods in return.

"What is it about?" Brick asked.

"We will talk about it later. That is kind of the point of setting up a meeting in private to talk about the matters." I said back.

"Oh right, sorry soldier."

"You excited to be in the gym Noah? It is your favorite class." Cody teased.

"Yeah, yeah, so stoked to be in Pointless Exercise." I said back, with fake enthusiasm.

"At least we are not doing anything. I do not understand why you have such a negative attitude towards exercise." Dawn said.

"Exercise makes me tired, and it is just boring. And pointless." I said.

"You will never survive war Noah." Brick said.

"Yeah I know, rub it in my face that I will never survive anything that involves extreme amounts of physical stimulation." I said back. Now I was getting a little aggravated with everyone questioning me.

"Okay calm down Noah-it-all." Izzy said.

For the rest of class we just explained why we dislike and like certain things we do. So happy the school day is almost over. I want to go home and relax and play video games. Or read. I got up when I heard the bell ring, and walked to math class with Cody. We got there just in time, and entered the classroom right as the bell rang.

We took seats next to each other, and listened to the teacher.

"Alright guys my name is Mrs. Imperatori, and I am your Geometry teacher. You already know all the rules, and I am sick and tired of explaining them, so just talk to your friends, and keep it quiet." She said. The teacher is sassy.

I just decided to talk with Cody about the Dawn situation.

"After lunch, Dawn pulled me aside to reject my feelings for her, and say she has feelings for Brick, and not me."

"Wow that sucks."  
"I finally know how it feels to be you."  
"I was only rejected 6 times by girls."  
"Lets pretend that is not a lot of times."

"whatever." Cody finally said.

"So how did it feel?"  
"Really bad, but Dawn is my friend, and I want her to be happy, so I am going to help her and Brick get together."

"That is kind of you. Are you feeling alright? You are never that kind." Cody said.  
"Love makes you do crazy things. I still like her."

"You are a hopeless romantic."  
"Says the guy that flirts with every girl in sight, and thinks he is a suave ladies man." I said

We continued to burn each other until the final bell of the day rang. Lets just say I won. Cody has pathetic burns.

"You are pathetic at insulting people." I said to Cody as we walked outside of the classroom.

"It is because I am a person with human decency, unlike you." Cody said

"Touche. But I do have common human decency."  
"We should get to the library, and wait for the others, so you can discuss with us what you wanted to talk about." Cody said.

"Yep"

We entered the library, and got a table, with a couple of other chairs, perfect for discussion.

I then saw Izzy, Dawn, Owen, and Brick enter together. They came over to our table, and Dawn sat to my right, with Cody at my left.

"Thanks for coming guys. Now lets get to the point."

 **Okay that is it for this chapter. I am so tired, you have no idea. Sorry I cut it short, I planned on finishing the day, but I was so busy over the past couple of days, and now I have broke my finger. So next chapter, I** **will include the last part of the first day of school, along with the rest of that same week, including the weekend. Bye, and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys, it has been a while. Came back from vacation, and I went on a cruise to the Bahamas. My bad luck also did not end with the finger. Something happened to my nose, I am pretty sure it is broken. It is swollen and crooked, and hurts. The chapter came out late because I took Tylenol which made me tired, and I did not finish the chapter. I legit went to bed at 7:30 PM. Then I was very busy today, and I did not know I was going to be busy, so sorry guys. Anyways, this chapter will cover another whole day of school, and the rest of the first day of school. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Total Drama character, nor do I own the show.**

"I hope you are all having a good first day of school, but my rude comments and stubbornness has... gotten us into a situation." I said.

Some smiles went to frowns, and sighs can be heard.

"Well, what happened Noah?" Cody asked.

"It started in Period 2. This spoiled little daddy's girl were telling us to move because she wanted to work on the project near her posse. So I refused to move and said something rude, but I forgot what I said. She threatened me and walked away. It was a personal problem... But then at period 4, she warned me that if I do one more thing to upset her, that she would take it out on my friends. I said another rude comment to her in return..."

"And that was the final straw, with her?" Owen asked nervously.

"Yes... I am sorry guys. I just know that girls like her with big posses get their way... always. So I just wanted to warn you to watch your back. That is all." I said.

"Noah, you really need to stop being so rude to people. When push comes to shove, you always fight back with mean remarks. What will your parents think? The whole purpose of you leaving your books home was to make friends." Dawn said.

"How did you know... wait never mind, you read auras" I said.

"So, maybe we should talk about our day. To lighten the mood you know." Brick told me.

"Yeah. Izzy, everything okay, you seem quiet. You are never quiet." Owen said placing a hand on her soldier. Izzy seemed to be staring into space.

"Earth to Izzy." I said.

"Oh yeah, sorry, this conversation got dark and boring so I zoned out, and started thinking of my alter-egos." She said. And then bursted into a fit of laughter. That's Izzy. Her crazy alter-egos. Kaliedescope, Explosivo, and Brainzilla. My personal favorite is Brainzilla. She seems calm and collected, and smart.

We just talked about our day for thirty minutes, before Brick got picked up.

"Bye Brick! Nice talking with you!" Dawn yelled to Brick as his car pulled away. Oh right... I forgot about the rejection. She never yells.

"Well gang, we should hit the road. Izzy, have a nice day." I said to her.

"Will do." She said back.

"Alright lets head to the car guys." I said to Owen, Cody, and Dawn. Cody sits in passenger seat on the ride back.

We got to the car and started driving.

"Hey, you guys want to come over to my house at 3:00? That should be... 10 minutes after Noah gets to his house. That gives us all time to tell our parents. Text me when you have an answer from your parents." Cody said.

"Why don't we text our parents _now_ , so I do not waste all that gas in the car. Let me pull over, so I can text them." I offered.

After about 5 minutes we all got okays from all of our parents, and I drove to Cody's house, and parked it.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Cody asked us.

"Maybe we can play video games." Owen and I offered at the same time.

"Alright. Dawn that cool with you? We will play some Luigikart. We know you like that game." Cody asked Dawn.

"Yes that is fine with me." Dawn said. Dawn likes the Plumber Brothers games because of their lighthearted nature. Plus she is pretty good at it.

"Lets head upstairs then." Cody said.

Cody was lucky. He came from a rich family, and lived in a big house. He was also an only child, and spoiled, but not spoiled rotten. He always had all the newest games, and game consoles, but also has some older games.

"Luigikart first?" I asked.

"Yep." Cody said.

"I will reck you all in this game." Dawn said. Dawn rarely says comments like this, especially with video games, because she knows who the video game masters are, but Dawn is _very_ good at this game.

"Alright, that is the spirit!" Owen yelled.

We got out the four controllers for the Mee (Aka the Wii. I do not own Nintendo, nor do I own the Wii.)

"Dawn gets player 1, as reigning cha

mpion of the game." Cody announced.

"Noah gets player 2 because he is 2nd best." Cody announced. I hate second place. So close yet so far. You are basically being teased, that you were almost the best. _Second place. Might as well get ran over by a train._

"I get third place for always coming in third place." Cody said.

"And Owen gets player 4, because, well no offense Owen you are not very good at this game." Cody said.

"None taken." Owen replied back.

"Okay lets play. Dawn choose the first place." I said.

"Troopa Cape" Dawn said. (Koopa Cape)

We played 3 round of the game, and the final stats were always the same: Dawn 1st Me 2nd Cody 3rd Owen 6th.

"Victory is yet again snatched from my grasp." I said.

"It is okay Noah. Just because you hate second place, does not mean you should get so angry. 2nd place is better than everything else except 1st." Dawn said.

"That is exactly why I hate it." I mumbled.

"Okay Cody, your house, you can pick what we do next." Owen said.

"Ummm what about board games?" He suggested. I like certain board games, and dislike certain board games, so I guess I am fine with them.

"That is cool with me." Owen said.

Dawn and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"So what game?" I asked.

"What about... Disney Scene It?" Cody asked. An intellectual game. I like the idea of that.

"That sounds good." I said.

"Disney?! Awesome! I love Disney, even though I have only been there once." Owen shouted.

"I call Lightning Mc Queen!" Cody shouted.

"Buzz Lightyear." I said.

"Tinker Bell." Dawn said.

"I guess I get Ariel." Owen said.

We set up the game, and put the disk in the DVD player. It was decided that Dawn would do first.

"Okay common lets get a 6." Dawn mumbled. She got a 5 and a MyPlay.

We continued to play until, someone won, and that someone is...

"Congratulations Owen! You won!" Cody exclaimed.

"I was not expecting that." I said.

"I should get going. It is 5:00, and I told my mom and dad that I would be home by 5:00, so i am already late. Bye guys! Oh and Owen you coming with me, or is your dad picking you up?" I asked.

"My dad is picking me up." Owen said.

"Okay. bye guys." I walked down the stairs, and I saw Cody's mom.

"Hello Mrs. Anderson! How have you been?" I asked her.

"Oh I have been doing fine. How are your parents?"

"They are good. Well I have to get going. Thank you for having me over."

"Okay, bye Noah."

I walked out the door, and drove home.

"Hello, I am home." I said loudly.

"Noah, how has your day been?" My dad asked.

"It was alright. I made four new friends, as you wanted." I said.

"Good job. See, a week without your books is not so bad." He said. The truth was it was not so bad, but my day would have been better with some books.

"Okay, well were is Mom?" I asked.

"In the kitchen."

I walked into the kitchen preparing my ears for squealing and my body for a bear hug. My mom did just that, and meanwhile the food she was cooking was starting to burn. _Great. My favorite burnt food._

"There is my high school freshman! How was your day? Tell me all about it." My mom said.

"Okay okay but first calm down, and the food is burning." I said.

"Okay Noah."

I walked upstairs to put my book bag down, and walked back downstairs.

"Okay sit down now, the food is ready, but first I want to hear about your first day of high school." I love my mom, but she makes a big deal out of everything. This has happened 8 times already, surely you must have gotten used to it by now, you would think, but no. These conversations always end with her crying about how her children are growing up so fast.

"I made four new friends, I like 2 of my teachers, and I have lots of classes with my friends." I said.

"Oh okay. Did you get taller over those hours at school? You are growing up so fast, you know that?" She asked.

"Of course I am growing up fast, it is called puberty." I said to her.

My mom was now crying. My dad came over to comfort her.

"Get Sara, Jonah, and Elijah down for dinner please." Those are the remaining siblings that live in the house. The others have jobs, or they are in college already. There was a one year difference between each of us. Sara is a sophomore. Jonah is a junior. Elijah is a senior. Sara is probably my favorite. She is super smart, and funny.

I walked upstairs and looked in my room first. There are two children bedrooms, and the parents room. I share one with my 2 older brothers, and Sara get one to herself since she is a girl. Luck duck. I went to her room first. I knocked first.

"Come in." Sara said

"Hey. Dad wanted me to tell you to come down for dinner."

"Okay. Is mom crying?"

"Yes, even though she has been through it 8 other times. Never gets over how we are growing up."

"Yep."

I went to go get the others. I bursted into the room because it is also my room.

"Jonah, Elijah dinner is ready. Dad wants you to come down." Before they can say anything I shut the door. They are a pain in my butt, and irritating to talk to. They are brainless idiotic jocks. I do not know how I can stand sleeping in the same room as them.

I went to sit down at my spot at the dinner table where food was already served. My mom stopped crying, and was functioning normally now.

"They are coming down" I said. I looked at the food. Burned burgers. At least it won't be pink in the inside. Elijah and Jonah came racing down the stairs. At the second to last step Jonah tripped and fell on his face. At the same time Sara was coming down. Sara Elijah and I all burst into laughter at Jonah's misfortune.

"You guys saw nothing." Jonah said. We stopped laughing, and ate dinner in silence. Ahhh silence. The worlds most treasured thing.

It was 5:30 by the time we finished eating, and it was my turn for doing dishes. I washed them, and decided to finish my project. I typed it and printed it, and placed it in a folder. It was 7:00 when I finished.

I decided to play some Call of Work. I love shooting games, but we cannot play anything that involves killing things around Dawn. She will start ranting about how horrible those games are, and how we are hurting innocent creatures and humans.

I play for what seems like 20 minutes, even though I played till' 9:00. I took a shower, and got into my pajamas. I closed my eyes until...

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Another day of horrible teachers and drama. Yay.

I got dressed, ate breakfast, and brushed my teeth. I then said bye to my parents and walked out the door.

I went to Owen's house to pick him up.

"Hey Owen, ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep lets hit the road." Owen said.

We drove over to Cody and Dawn's houses. I went to get Dawn while Owen got Cody.

"Hey Dawn you ready for school?" I asked.

"Of course. Lets get going."

I hopped in the driver seat, and greeted Cody.

"Alright lets get to school." Owen said.

We drove to school, parked and got out of the car. "Alright I will see you at lunch Owen, and I will see you at LA Dawn. Lets get to first period Cody." I said.

We walked to our 1st period classroom, and we were 3 minutes early. Amen to that.

We sat down and waited for class to start. Courtney saw me and started to approach. This girl sucks the life out of me, I hope I never have another project with her.

"What do you want from me now?" I asked.

"Good morning to you too, and I just wanted to know if you finished the project, even though it was only assigned yesterday. I want to know how many positive traits you got for me."

"Yes I finished, and I got three or four positive traits, and 7 or 8 negative traits." I said.

"What?! I am a great person! I have a great personality! Everyone likes me!" She shouted anger evident in her face and voice. The whole classroom was staring.

"Sorry sweetheart, but negative traits are easier to find than your few positive traits. And newsflash, not everyone likes you." I said

She just stormed off. I saw Mike and Brick enter. They walked over to our table which had 2 more empty seats since it sat 4 people.

"You always manage to get the classrooms attention every morning." Cody said to me.

Brick and Mike came and sat next to us. "How are you guys?" Mike asked.

"Oh my morning has been great. I got into this epic fight against my partner about her personality right before you guys walked in." I said sarcastically.

"Oh..." Mike said. Cody just chuckled.

"What about you Mike?" Cody asked.

"Life has been pretty good. I met this girl yesterday, and she is so nice. I think I like her." Mike said.

"Good for you soldier" Brick said.

"Thanks."

I think Mike is referring to Zoey when he says that. The teacher walked in. Today we actually learn something.

"Okay class, take out your textbooks, we are starting with chapter 1:Cell Processes.

I already know the cell processes: Mitosis, Meiosis, Photosynthesis, Osmosis, etc. So I went on ahead and answered the questions they asked about the cell processes, without reading all the pages. Cody seemed to be doing the same thing I was doing, because he flipped the pages at more rapid paces.

The rest of the class took the whole class to finish the chapter, but I finished in 20 minutes. I sat in silence until the bell caught me off guard. I packed up, and got out of the classroom.

I walked over to 2nd period with Brick. I get to see Dawn now, and less fortunately Heather and Courtney. Hopefully they do not cause any trouble.

I walked in the classroom, and I looked for Dawn, and there she was sitting by herself. She appeared to save Brick and I a seat.

I sat behind her, and Brick sat in front of her. That reminds me I have to tell Brick about Dawn. I will do that in private though. I look at the board, and today we have to answer a question written on the board, and write the answer in our notebook. I look at the teacher, and she is... on her flipping phone! What the hell?! She is supposed to be teaching and telling us what to do verbally. Not sitting on her butt doing nothing. Ms. Jackson is such a bad teacher.

I take a look at the question we have to answer. "Fix all the capitalization errors shown." Are you for real right now? We learned this in 2nd grade. We are in 9th grade! Well easier for me at least. I finish it 1 minute. 15 minutes after the bell rings, Ms. Jackson gets up.

"How are y'all' projects going." She asked.

She was met with silence.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" She shrieked.

She was met with a chorus of "good". This lady needs anger management issues, like Eva took.

"You know what? That was very disrespectful. The project is due at the end of class. If it is at home, oh well. Do it again! It does not need to be typed." She yelled.

Please tell me I packed my folder. I looked in my book bag and found it thank goodness. I do not have to work with Courtney. Hopefully she brought hers. I took out the paper out of the folder, and walked over to Courtney.

She looked calm and cocky. "You have yours?" She asked.

"Yes, do you?" I said.

"Yep lets turn it in then." She said.

We walked over to the teacher who was venting off.

"What do you want?!" She asked. Geez, as Owen once said: Have a cow.

"We finished our projects." Courtney said.

"Okay hand them over and sit down." Ms. Jackson said

I walked over to sit down at my seat, wear Dawn was working with B. B sat next to her. They were working together, and Dawn somehow translated B's hand motions. She truly is amazing.

I sat in silence, until Brick came back.

"I cannot stand that thug. He is a disgrace, an I have all the information I need. I do not need to be sitting next to that punk to write a paper about his negative traits. Finding positive traits is going to be hard." Brick said fuming. I never seen him this mad.

"Calm down Brick. His parents are hard on him, and that is what they turned him into." Dawn said to Brick.

"Okay. Just let me work on my paper." Brick said.

I sat in silence until the last 5 minutes of class. Everyone turned their papers in. I noticed that she did not check my paper. I thought I was lazy, and this teacher just plays on her phone rather than do her job.

"How was the project with B?" Brick asked Dawn.

"It was good. Learned a lot about him. He is just so silent, it is hard to tell what he is thinking." Dawn said back.

Brick talked about his partner, Scott. I feel bad for him because he sounds hard to put up with. The bell rang and I walked over to reading with Dawn.

"I can tell you are not looking forward to reading class because of the teacher. You just have to understand why she is the way she is." Dawn said.

"You read my mind. Ms. Aguiar is just so boring and complains way too much. No wonder she is single" I said. But then I noticed someone standing in front of us, we were at the classroom already, and when I said that comment, and that person was .

I felt the color drain from my face, as Ms. Aguiar gave me the death glare.

"Office, NOW!" She yelled at my face.

I was frozen for a couple of seconds, until Dawn tapped my shoulder. I walked to the office, and I guess Ms. Aguiar already called them because the principal, Mr. Bullock, was standing there at the door.

"You told off a teacher in front of her. Not cool dude. Come inside my office." He said.

"Now I got your record, and you have only been in detention once for a week in middle school for... traveling to another high school... wait that high school was this high school... and blowing up their lab with two other children. Ahhh... so I have met you." He said

I remember that day we blew up the lab. I Izzy was convinced there was a deadly potion being brewed inside the school lab, and made Eva go, and knocked me out and dragged me along with her. At least that is what Eva said. I was there when it happened, but I tried to stop Izzy from mixing the chemicals to make a counter potion.

"Yes. That is correct." I said.

"Okay, I do not like Ms. Aguiar either, and I thought about firing her but I looked for someone else and no one wants the job, so I will leave you off with a warning. But stay here the rest of class, because that would be really awkward to come into class on the same day you disrespected her. Plus, I need her to think I lectured you, and gave you a punishment. So just sit and chill until lunch." He said.

Wow the principal is actually really chill and cool. I did not even get a parent phone call ore detention. I am really lucky! I sat there until the bell rang for lunch.

"Bye Noah."

"Bye Mr. Bullock."

I walked to lunch but I was a little late because the office is far from the cafeteria. I guess Dawn told everyone what happened because everyone at the table looked really nervous.

"Hey guys." I said

"So how many weeks of detention?" Cody asked with a sigh.

"None! The principal let me off the hook! Not even a phone call home! He is a pretty chill guy." I said.

"Wow really?! That is like so awesome!" Izzy said.

Dawn hugged me with tears in her eyes. "I thought he would have expelled you because of you blowing up this school's lab! This is what happens if you are rude."

I was taken aback by her reaction. "Everything is fine though. I am sitting with you guys, and that is all that matters." I said. She released me, and we ate lunch.

Mike then came running to the table he looked very nervous. "Has anyone seen Zoey?" Mike asked

"She went to the nurse, she left early during reading, she was not feeling good." Dawn said.

"Oh, okay, well catch you guys later!" Mike said.

He is totally into Zoey.

"I am glad I did not get into detention, because then I would be with those thugs and jocks." I said. I shuddered at the thought of them trying to talk to me about sports and stuff I frankly do not care about.

"Also that would be on your record, and you already have something there from middle school, and it is pretty extreme." Cody said.

"You really got to watch your mouth little buddy." Owen said.

"Yeah yeah I get it, stop yelling at me dad." I said.

Owen and Cody just chuckled in return.

We ate lunch in silence, because we were all eager to eat are food, and I guess there was not a lot to talk about. Before we knew it, it was time for fourth period. The fourth period teacher is tolerable at least.

I walked to class with Cody, Dawn, and Izzy.

We walked in and took our seats. Trent and Gwen sat near us again to Cody's delight. Cody decided to try some pick up lines.

"Are you a camera, because every time I look at you I smile." Cody said to Gwen.

"Please back off."

"You smell nice." Cody said.

"It is just soap." Gwen said.

"Okay class, welcome back!" Ms. Crespo said.

'Today we will be playing Jeopardy, on World History, just to see how much you remember from 3 years ago. Your team will be decided based on where you sit. Rows one two and three are team one. Rows four five and six are team 2. There will be one reader, and I will decide the reader. What about... Samantha? Come on up. The first round will be Heather and Dawn. Dawn pick a section."

"World Religions 300." Dawn said

"Siddhartha Guatama is commonly known as?" Samantha asked.

I think it is the Buddha.

Dawn rang the bell first, and Heather looked like she could care less.

"What is the Buddha?" Dawn replied.

"That is correct. One point for team 2." Ms. Crespo said.

This went on and on until only one section was left, and I was called up.

"Noah and Courtney." Oh you have got to be kidding me! At least I am going _against_ her The only section left was Introduction to History 500. Thank goodness. The basics.

"What substance was needed for civilizations to grow?" Samantha asked. Courtney did not know the answer, but it was so obvious. I rang the bell and said: "What is water?"

"That answer is correct." Ms. Crespo said.

"What?! How did his lazy butt beat me?" Courtney asked.

"It is called common sense sweetheart." I said.

"Team 2 wins!" shouted. We cheered while the other team sulked.

"Well the bell should ring any second now, so I will dismiss you guys early." Ms. Crespo said.

I walked alone to Speech and Debate, and sat down next to Sam. Funny he was not playing his GameGuy.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Noah."

"How have you been?"

"I have been better. My 7th period teacher took away my GameGuy. I am going through tech withdrawals."

"Interesting..."  
"Alright class, today we are going to be learning about informative speeches. Please take your notebooks out, because you will need to take notes."

We took notes on informative speeches, and it was actually pretty interesting. She explained it in a funny kind of way.

"Next week your informative speeches on whatever topic you want will be due good luck! And if you have any questions, or need help just tell me."

The bell rang, and I headed to the locker rooms. Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. This will be a long 45 minutes.

I spotted Cody, but I decided to change first. Once I changed I waited for Cody outside the boys locker room. He walked out and immediately started to tease me.

"You ready for your _favorite_ class?"

"Bite me."

We walked to the gym and spotted Dawn.

"Hey Dawn." Cody said.

"Hello."

Brick and Owen got here, than Izzy. Izzy proceeded to jump on my shoulders. I fell backwards under her weight, and she started to laugh hysterically.

"Very funny." I said.

"Do you always have to be so grumpy?" Izzy asked.

"Do you always have to be a psychopath?" I said back.

"Your just mad because are in your least favorite class."

"Whatever."

"My favorite class. Finally! I have been waiting so long." Brick said.

"You waited a day." Cody said.

"Oh right."

"Okay everyone! I am Coach Hazelwood, and the first sport will be volleyball. I will split you into 4 different teams, that I choose."

He told everyone where to go. I was on Team One with Owen. My plan was to just stand there, and if the ball were to come to me, I would attempt to hit it up.

"Team One and Team 2! Get on the court and start."

We got on the court and for a while I just stood to the side. After some more time, the ball came my way. I tried to hit it, but I missed. My team glared at me. "Sports are not my forte." I ball did not come to me for a while, and the game ended.

"Team One wins. Team 2 switch with Team 3."

Izzy and Dawn were on that team. Izzy was very good, and made an effort to try to get the ball to me, but Owen was always there to knock it away.

The game soon ended. "Team 3 wins. Team 1 switch with Team 4." Cody and Brick were on team 4.

I watched my friends play, but Izzy was too good. "Team 3 wins. Team 4 switch with with Team 2. This is the last game." Amen to that.

Team 3 won it al in the end.

"Good job Izzy!" Cody said

"Yeah you did great!" Owen said.

"Thanks!"Izzy said.

"You did good also Dawn." Brick said.

"Thanks, but I rarely touched the ball."

"You did better than me." I said. She chuckled in return.

"We we should get to math. Common Cody."I said.

"Oh yeah. Bye everyone." Cody said.

We walked to math and took our seats.

"Okay chapter one is a review on what you did last year. You can do it if you want. If you do not you have the class period to yourself." Mrs. Imperatori said.

Cody looked at the math book. "This is easy, we should skip it!" Cody said.

"Awesome, was not going to do it anyways."

I decided to brainstorm some topics for the informal speech. I thought about some recent news and I remembered one piece of interesting news: Clowns that lure children into the woods with candy, and then murder them. The Clown Purge. At home I will do some more research.

I wrote down what I knew so far. After that the bell rang, and it was time to go home.

"Can you text Owen and Dawn to meet us at my car, so I can bring them home?" I asked Cody.

"Sure thing."

5 minutes later, they came, and I dropped Cody and Dawn off. Next stop my home. I drove to my home, and Owen walked home from there.

"Bye Owen!"

"Bye little buddy!"

I walked inside my house and greeted my parents. My other siblings were not home. I decided to read the Giver for the 5th time. By the time I finished the Giver it was dinner time. I ate chicken and rice and decided to do some research for my informal speech. It turns out the clowns threaten schools with shootings, chase adults around with knives in the night, and break into people's houses. That is messed up.

I decided to got to bed, and perfect timing because my brothers were downstairs watch TV. I closed my eyes, until my mind went blank, and I fell asleep.

 **So that is the end of the chapter. I do not know if any of you guys know, but Noah's informal speech is based on true events that happened a year ago in USA. I hope you liked it, and again sorry about the late update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys I am back. This will cover the rest of the week. I also realized that since Noah is a freshmen he is too young to drive. Lets ignore that fact and pretend driving is legal at that age. Also, lunch is after geography. I forgot about that on the 2nd day if school. One more thing is that the schedule needs changing. My** **summer is getting busier at it comes to an end, and I am still a student, and I have a life. So, I will update whenever I can, which is probably going to be once a week, but it may take longer. Thanks for understanding.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

 _Lets get this day started._

Ahhhh Wednesday. The third day of school. On Friday is club recruitment day. That should be fun.

I got out of bed and got dressed. I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I then brushed my teeth, got my book bag, and grabbed my keys.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I yelled.

I walked out the door, and walked over to Owen's house to get him. I knocked and expected Owen to answer, but his mom answered instead.

"Hello Noah!"

"Hi Mrs. Nolan. Is Owen ready?"

"No, sorry honey. He is sick, and will not be coming to school today. He is sleeping right now."

"Oh. Tell Owen I hope he gets better."

"Will do."

"Bye ."

"Bye now."

Poor Owen. Oh well. Gotta pick up Cody and Dawn. I drove over to their neighborhood. I went for Dawn first.

"Hey Dawn."

"Hey."

"Owen is sick today, so you can ride shotgun this morning."

"Oh how awful. Okay then."

Dawn went to the car, while I got Cody.

"Alright Codester, lets go. Owen is sick, so Dawn is riding shotgun this morning."

"Awww common!"

"You ride shotgun in the afternoon."

"Good point. lets go."

We walked to the car, and I started it. I drove to school in silence. Owen always started the conversations. Hope he is doing better.

"It is okay Noah. I am sure Owen is doing fine. He would want you to have a good day, without you worrying about him too much." Dawn said.

"Yeah I know. Just a little worried. He is my best friend after all."

"That is what makes you such a good friend, Noah." Dawn said.

"I thought I was." Cody said.

"You both are." I said

We got out of the car when we arrived at school.

"Alright, here we are. See you in LA Dawn."

"Bye Noah."

As we were walked Cody spoke up.

"So... You and her?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You already know she rejected me, so shut up already." I said getting irritated.

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

We walked into the classroom, and spotted Brick and Mike.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Cody asked

"Everything is cool. And you" Mike asked.

"I've been fine." Cody said. I was still irritated from Cody's comment. I just did not feel like talking.

"Noah, you seem to be upset. What happened?" Brick asked. Wow. They just noticed.

I glared at Cody first. " _Someone_ here just enjoys making fun of me."

"I said sorry already."

"Whatever." Brick and Mike just looked confused.

We took notes on photosynthesis and cellular respiration, in more detail than yesterday. After we took notes we had to do classwork on what we just learned about. We were also assigned homework, to research one of the cellular functions, and right a paragraph about it. All we have to do is look in the textbook and paraphrase what it says. So, her assignment is pretty useless. After we did the classwork, I had time to do my homework, so I completed it. Then it was time for 2nd period. LA.

I walked over to English, and I sat with Dawn and Brick.

"Alright class. I still have to grade you projects. Give me 2 weeks and the grades will be up. For now, just do the bell work, and I will tell you what Y'all have 10 minutes."

The bell work was to ride a short story about anything you wanted. This is so stupid. I decided to do it on a boy named Noah, who likes to read books, and hates physical activity. He also has a boring and stupid life, where he has to do the stupidest class work. The End.

"Alright class. I will choose a few of you to read your story out loud to the class." Ms. Jackson announced.

 _Oh crap. Please_ _don't pick me._ "Okay when I call your name, stand up and read your story. Do I have any volunteers?"

Courtney imediately raised her hand, and was basically jumping out of her seat, like Hermoine did in Harry Potter.

"Courtney." Her story was about a girl who lived on a farm, and then a cold spell came and killed most of the goats. There family was a goat cheese and milk industry, so they went broke, until the girl rose up, and decided to try to help her family, and she succeeded. Happy ending. Boring and cheesy story. No one clapped.

"I want a prize now for volunteering and reading my wonderful story." Courtney said.

"You don't get a prize for that." Ms. Jackson said.

"I want a prize!"

"Sit down already!" I yelled to her. She stormed back to her seat, and pouted.

"Okay, next person is Noah." Crap. I stood up, and started to read my story.

"There was once a boy named Noah. He loved to read books, and hate physical activity. He had a boring and stupid life, where he had bad teachers, who made them do stupid assignments, like write short stories. One day he wrote a story on how boring his life was. The end." I said. A lot of people laughed. The teacher just rose an eyebrow, and said nothing. Dawn gave me a look of disapproval. I just put on a stupid smile in return.

"Okay. One more person. What about... Geoff." His story was about partying. Don't really know what to say about it.

After that, we learned about Shakespeare, even though we learned about him in 6th grade. Time for 3rd period. Boy this is going to be awkward.

Dawn and I walked over to reading. "Just tell her you're sorry." Dawn said.

"Yeah, yeah."

When we got to the class, Ms. Aguiar gave me the death glare.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes. I am sorry about what I said yesterday." I said. Dawn nodded at me with approval.

"Sit down please."

I walked over to my seat.

"You feeling better Zoey?" I asked.

"Yeah. I had a migraine."Zoey said.

"Mike was really worried about you." I sat with a sly smile on my face. Zoey blushed.

"Yeah, he visited me. He is a really nice guy."

In reading class, she retaught us the elements of a story. This is exactly why I chose to do this class. Easy pass, because we already know all this stuff.

"My mind is starting to rot with her bored voice." I whispered to Dawn.

"Please stop saying rude things about the teacher, even if it is true." Dawn said. _Oh so she agrees with me._

The bell rang and it was now time for geography. One of my favorite classes.

I walked over to the class with Dawn.

"Hey guys." I said to Dawn, Cody, Izzy, Gwen, and Trent.

I was responded to with waves and smiles.

"Alright class, today we will be learning about attitude and longitude. This will also incorporate math skills. AKA graphing." _Easy._

She showed us a PowerPoint about it, and by the end of class, she gave us a worksheet on attitude and longitude. It was now time for lunch. Thank goodness, I was starving.

I walked to lunch with Cody, Dawn, and Izzy. We sat down and Brick, Mike, and Zoey came.

"Hey everyone!" Mike said.

"Mike, my man. Barely talked to you yesterday. You rocked it in theatre class yesterday, by the way. You nailed that gymnast act, with the flips and everything! You do gymnastics outside of school."

"Thanks! And umm... yes I do take gymnastics." Mike said. Why would he hesitate? He also looked to the right instead of the left, which meant he was accessing imagination, not memory. He is lying, but why? Izzy, also caught this.

"Why you hesitate, Mike? Or if that is even your real name? Are you from the government, and you came to spy on us?" Izzy asked.

"No, no! I just... forgot. The thing is... I used to take the classes, but now I just practice at home. The words... slipped my mind. Ha ha..." Mike said. We all looked at Mike skeptically, except for Zoey.

"Guys cut Mike a break. I am sure words slip your mind also." Zoey said. That is true, but yet again he was looking to the right again, which meant he was accessing imagination.

"Okay then..." I said. I started to eat my lunch. Mike sat in silence as we talked. Soon the bell rang, and it was time for Speech and Debate.

"Bye guys see you in PE." Cody said.

I walked over to class, and sat next to Sam, who was looking at his empty hands, sad.

"Missing your Game Guy?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I got over the withdrawals. My hands just feel so... empty."

"Then put a pencil in it" I said.

"You're right, I should work on my speech." Sam said.

"No really? That is kind of the point of the period." I said.

The teacher closed the door. "Alright guys, you have the rest of the period to work on your speeches. Use the computer to research, and type them."

I stayed in my seat to write the rough draft. I did all the research, and wrote it down. Now I just need to turn it into a speech. I put the information in speech form, and then I typed it, and e-mailed it to myself, since I did not have my USB with me. Now all I have to do is print it out. Awesome. Now I know why my parents say that I should get things done early.

Class ended, and it was now time for PE. Cue head rolling in a 360 degree turn while groaning.

I walked over to the locker room, changed, and headed to the gym as slowly as possible. The less time I spend in there, the less my brain rots. All of a sudden, I was shoved to the side, and being the weak person I was, I fell.

"Out of the way dork." Some guy with a green mohawk said.

Before he can walk away, I quickly got up.

"Cute piercings. Orignal? Do them yourself?"

"Yeah, you want one?" He took a grab at my lip, and pulled a needle out of hammer space.

"No thanks. Can I have my back please?" He let go. "Thanks."

What a douchebag.

I walked to the gym, and sat by my friends. "I ran into this douche, that tried to pierce my lip." I said.

"Wow. What did you say?" Cody asked.

"I mocked his piercings, because he shoved me to the ground." I said.

"Noah, you have to learn not to fight back." Dawn said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"So... you want me to change my personality completely, to be passive? I thought friends were supposed to like you for who you were." I said.

Dawn smacked her face. "Never mind." I smiled in triumph.

"Alright everyone, settle down. Today we are doing another game of volleyball. This time, only two teams. I want team 3 and team 1 to join each other, and team 2 and 4 to conjoin." He said. I followed Dawn and Izzy to our team. So I don't even get to sit out at all. Great.

We played, well, everyone but me, played and my team won all the games. No thanks to me though. Izzy kept trying to knock the ball to me, but some kid would always get it for me, so I just stood there, and watched.

"This was a pretty good PE class." I said.

"See, I knew you would learn that sports are not that bad." Brick said.

"You did not let me finish. It was a PE class because I just stood around, and did nothing." I said.

"Well lets change and get to class." Cody said.

"Yep. See you guys tomorrow. Oh, and Dawn, meet us by the car after class." I said.

"Will do." She said.

Cody and I walked to class, and sat down.

"Alright kids look at chapter 2, and read over the lesson. After that, get the classwork form my desk. I want that classwork done by today." Mrs. Imperatori said. I don't know who is worst? Ms. Aguiar, or her. At least Ms. Aguiar actually does her job.

I opened up the textbook and saw that we were now learning about how to find unknown angles. It was very easy. It took me 20 minutes to learn the lesson, but the classwork was even easier. I finished it in 10 minutes. I turned it in.

"Okay great. You understand it. If anyone needs help, help them." She said.

"Isn't that your job?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but it will benefit you more, if you helped the person, instead of me doing it." She said.

Damn this teacher is lazy. She went back to playing on her phone. I just went back to my seat. The only person I am helping is Cody, and he doesn't even need help. I hate this teacher.

Cody finished 5 minutes after me.

"Boy that was easy." He said.

"Yep. But our lazy teacher said that if anyone needs help foe me to help them. Isn't that her job s a teacher. If you did not want to do this job, get another one." I said.

Cody just chuckled.

I flipped through the math textbook. Some of the lessons were kind of hard, but most of theme are pretty easy in my opinion. A lot of people who do not match my intellect think all math is hard. I sat in silence, and ignored anyone that needed help. That is not my job. Ask Mrs. Imperatori.

The bell rang, and Cody and I were out of there. We walked over to the car, and saw that Dawn was already there.

"Hey Dawn. How did you get here so quickly?" Cody asked.

"Just a shortcut." She said.

"Well hop in. Cody gets shotgun." I said.

We got in the car, and I dropped them off. I drove to my home, but I decided to visit Owen. I knocked on the door. I was delighted to see that Owen answered it. He looked drowsy, but looked like he got better.

"Little buddy! I missed you."

"Hey big guy! Missed you too. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I should be good to go by tomorrow. Well, I am actually feeling really tired, so I am going to go rest."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow."

I walked back home. "I'm home!"

"Hey Noah!' Sara said.

"Hey Sara."

"How was your day?" She asked.

"It was good. Very easy lessons. And yours?"

"Mine was good, but my classes are tougher than yours."

"Okay." I said. I just remembered that my parents are at work. They got the first day off, and then they went back to their normal schedule.

I walked to my room, and since Jonah and Elijah went to a different school, since they got a sports scholarship to another school, they were not home yet. _Peace and quiet._ I decided to read some, until my parents would come home at 4:30.

After 30 minutes, I found my 2 brothers in the kitchen, making a lot of noise.

"Can you guys keep it down, and do something civilized for once?!" I asked

They just stared at me, and then laughed. _What a bunch of idiots._

Soon my parents came home, and my mom made dinner. Pasta. After I ate it, I decided to play some video games. Dragon Assasin would do. I played that for 2 hours, and it was now 8:30. I showered, and put my night attire. I then went to bed, and fell asleep.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

 _Thursday. One day until club recruitment._ I got up, and got dressed... you know the routine.

Owen and I got inside the car.

"I am so stoked to be back!"

"You were only gone for a day." I pointed out.

"I know, but time seems to take forever when you are sick."  
"True that." I agree, but at the same time I like being sick because I get to do nothing all day, and my parents and older sister pamper me all day.

Once we got to Cody and Dawn's neighborhood, we went to go get them, and got back tot he car, to get to school.

"So, what clubs you plan on joining?" Cody asked.

"Battle of the Books, and my parents...*sigh* want me to join the Mathletes." I said.

Cody starts to laugh, and I shoot him a death glare. Stupid parents wanting me to join the stupid Mathletes. Math competitions take too long, but they are pretty easy, in my opinion. But joining the Mathletes meant I would have to go to them more often. my parents told me it would be good for me, help me learn more math. I am ready to take Pre- Caculus! But the school will not allow me to join the class since I am a freshmen. Meh, less work for me I guess. But Battle of the Books is an amazing club for me. You read books, then compete with other schools in "battles."

"I want to join the robotics club. But, since you are joining the mathletes, I will think about joining with you." Cody said. I hope he does join, because it would be nice to have a friend.

"I don't know if I want to join a club." Owen said.

"We all know what club Dawn wants to join." Cody said.

"The Anti-Environmentalists club?" I asked jokingly. Dawn just giggled.

"The Environmentalists club." She said. After that discussion, we got to school. I headed to my locker, and I saw Gwen.

"Hey Gwen. How are you doing this morning?" i asked.

"Doing alright. And you?"

"I am just fine." I said

"You ready for club recruitment day?" Gwen asked.

"Oh yeah. You joining the occult club?" I asked jokingly.

"I don't believe in demons, thank you very much." She said.

"Take a joke, jeez. Well I'm off to first period. Bye." I said. Damn this girl is all business. Kinda reminds me of Courtney, but Gwen is much better to hang around. I all of a sudden felt something on my neck. I turned around to find Heather, breathing on my neck.

"Ever heard of personal space?" I asked.

"Ever heard of not being a smart ass?" She retorted.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Oh, I just wanted to warn you about PE on Monday. A little something called revenge is going down. I will teach you not to disrespect me." Heather said.

"Thanks. Now I can tell all my friends to avoid any of the idiots part of your posse." I said. She just growled. As I walked away, she tried to trip me, but I saw it coming, so I stepped on her shoes, and walked over to first period.

"Where were you man?" Cody asked.

"I was dealing with the pest at my locker, AKA Heather."

"Oh." In science we learned about the stages of mitosis. Of course I already knew them, so I was done in a jiffy. Unfortunely, it was time for Period 2, with Ms. Jackass. I walked over there with Brick, and sat with Dawn and Brick.

"I hate this teacher so much." I said.

"I agree with you soldier." Brick said.

"I do not know why she is like the way she is." Dawn said.

Today we were learning about inferencing, which is another subject that we will also be covering in reading, and it was taught in 1st grade. I feel so stupid learning things like inferencing at my age. At least it is easy, and requires minimum effort. But the lesson took extra long because this girl named Emily kept on asking "what?" "what?" "what?" About any little thing she can understand. This girl is so full of herself and is part of Heather's posse. If I wanted to commit suicide, all I would have to do is climb up her ego, and jump into her IQ, which is barely anything. It is basically jumping into nothing. It was now time for period 3. I walked over there with Dawn.

"Ms. Aguiar is still bitter with you. You might want to talk to her." Dawn said.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked.

"You should say why you said those rude things, and how to fix them."

"Okay, I am pretty blunt, but I am not going there with a teacher, unless I feel like going to the principal's office." I said. I know Dawn is smart, but sometimes I question her common sense. Dawn just stayed silent after I said that. We walked into class, Ms. Aguiar giving me a death glare. I came to the conclusion that Ms. Aguiar will never like me, so I just snarled at her. Dawn gave me a look of disapproval, while some of my classmates chuckled.

"Hello Zoey, any luck making more friends?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, yeah! I took Noah's advice on not trying so hard, and it worked. Thanks Noah!" Zoey said. I never thought she would actually take my advice, so I was surprised when she brought my tip up.

"Of course." I said. It feels good to be appreciated. I am not really thanked for a lot of things because I don't do a lot of things for people. We took notes on context clues, even though we learned that in 2nd grade. Like I said earlier: less work for me. She assigned us this thing called Reading Plus towards the end of class. I did 1 of the 4 stories we had to read. It sucks. It is this online website where you read some long ass story, and then you answer questions, and you can't go back to the story. It makes me not want to read, but it is just because those stories are boring as hell, and it takes 20 minutes to read them. But yet again, life is pretty boring without books. Now I have to do 3 more of that crap at home. Thank goodness it was time for period 4, because I was kind of tired of looking at Ms. Aguiar to find her glaring at me.

I walked over to Geography with Dawn, and met up with Cody and Izzy. We sat down at our usual seats with Trent and Gwen.

"Wow, you like that movie?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Yeah, it is probably my favorite one."

"Unexpected from a girl like you, to be honest." Trent said. There is a lot of chemistry between them. Poor Cody. Never seen him this in love with a girl.

We took notes on the 7 continents. I have no words on how stupid it was to take notes on it. i will just leave it at that. It was now time for lunch. Yes!

We walked over to lunch. It was just Dawn, Izzy, Cody and I. We were pending on Owen, Mike, and Zoey. All of a sudden, I felt lots of liquid being poured on my head. What the heck? I know this is from Heather. I turned around, and as suspected Heather, was standing behind me smirking devilishly. My friends just stared in awe. They were sitting on the same bench as me, so they did not see it coming.

"What is your damage?" I asked.

"You are." She sneered back.

"That was for smart mouthing me and stepping on my brand new designer shoes, getting them dirty." Heather said, showing her shoe, which had a fain line of dirt. She walked away like nothing happened. Cody put his finger to the liquid, and licked it.

"It is milk." Cody said. Great. Now I have to dry off and wash my hair when I get home. It is going to be sticky for the rest of the day.

"Noah, this is karma for being rude to people I hope you know that." Dawn said. I was not in the mood for hearing that crap.

"Yeah, yeah, stop yelling at me mom." I said. People are rude to me, I am going to be snarky with them.

"Wow, that was like so funny! You should have seen your face!" Izzy said.

"Gee thanks for the consideration guys." I said. Then I saw Owen, Mike, and Zoey come.

They all looked at me in shock.

"What happened? Did you pour milk on yourself?" Owen asked.

"No. Heather happened." I said.

"She poured milk on you?! That is like, so mean." Zoey said.

"Nice to know someone cares." I said.

"You should focus on drying off." Mike said. He was right. I looked down at my crotch, and I saw a wet spot from the milk. I groaned in frustration. Izzy wanted to see what I was groaning at, so she looked down, and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cody asked.

"Noah..." she paused for laughter, "peed himself." She finished. She was referring to the unfortunately placed milk spot. Everyone new what she was referring to the milk, and they all chuckled.

"Can one of you idiots please get some paper towels, so i can dry off?" I asked. What are they 5? Laughing at a wet spot from frickin' milk. I ate some of my lunch as Owen went to get me some paper towels.

"Thanks Owen!" I yelled to him as he walked away from the table. By the time Owen got back, I was half finished with my lunch.

"You can have the rest Owen, thanks." I said. I am not really that hungry, and I just wanted to finish drying off. I dried off, and it was time for speech and debate. My hair was sticky, and it felt really weird. I normally don't care about my hair, but it just felt so weird. I walked into the classroom, and I still had some stains, but the "pee spot" went away, thankfully.

"What happened to you.?" Ms. K asked.

"A student poured milk on my head." I said in a monotone voice.  
"That is so not cool." She said.

I went to sit next to Sam. He had is Game Guy back, and looked happy.

"Hey Noah."

"Hey Sam. Got your Game Guy back?" I asked.

"Yeah, yesterday. My hands thank the teacher for giving it back to me. I was so bored." Sam said. Good for him.

"I am still waiting for my parents to give my books back." I said.

"That sucks." Sam said. He went back to playing his game, and sometimes made comments while playing. Class was pretty boring, Ms. K just had us finish the speech, but I was done with it, but Sam was not, so I had no one to talk to. Time passed by slow.

"Can I do Reading Plus on the computer?" I asked.

"Sure, as long as you are done with your speech." I nodded, and walked to a computer. Might as well do something productive. By the end of class I finished two of those boring ass stories, passing with 94% on both.

"Bye Sam, see you later."

"Bye Noah. Wait!" He said. I walked back to him, he was writing something down. He then gave me the slip of paper he was writing on.

"Here, my phone number. Maybe we can play video games together some time." He said.

"Sure, as long as you do not mind another person playing with me. His name is Cody, and he is a cool guy. You'll like him." I said. I walked over to the boys locker room, for PE. Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. We are playing volleyball the whole week. I changed, and met with Cody and company on the bleachers.

"Hey Noah." Cody said.

"Hey guys. I have prepped myself for Pointless Exercise. I am ready." I said.

"You participating this time?" Brick asked.

"If participating means standing on the court, then yes. I will be participating." I said.

"You should really try harder. You have no ambition." Brick said.

"I will work on that." I said. I have ambitions in life, like going to a good college, and getting a job as a pediatric oncologist. PE played out the same way as yesterday, except this time my team one against Dawn's team. Yay, I don't care. I walked over to math with Cody.

"Alright class, open your textbooks to chapter 3. Read through the lesson, and pick up the classwork from my desk. If you don't understand anything visit Noah. He is exceptional in math." Mrs. Imperatori said. What? Why do I have to be the one to help?

I opened up my textbook, and skimmed through the lesson: Transformations. I already know how to do it, so I went to the teacher's desk and got the classwork. It was fairly easy. I finished it in 20 minutes. It was long but easy. Cody finished 10 minutes after me. No one has asked me to help, so I just chilled there for the remainder of class. 5 minutes before the bell rang, Mrs. Imperatori called Cody and I to her desk.

"You two have exceptional skills in math. You should think about joining the Mathletes."

"Funny, I was planning on joining them, and Cody is still on the fence of joining them." I said. I was not planning, more like being forced to. Cody better join. Cody just nodded his head. We returned to our seats, and sat there until the bell rang.

I headed to the car, and sent texts to Dawn and Owen to get their butts in the car. They came and got in the car.

"Our math teacher asked Noah and I to join the Mathletes." Cody said.

"Noah was already going to join, but are you going to?" Dawn asked.

"I thought about through out the day, and I will join it with Noah." Cody said.

"Well good luck, because I heard you have to try out for them, but I know you two will make it. You guys are geniuses." Owen said. Of course we are going to get in. If geography is easy, then getting into the mathletes should be even easier. I dropped Cody and Dawn off, then drove to my house.

"Bye Owen." I said.

"Bye little buddy." Owen said.

I walked into my house, and found that Sara was not home. She was probably with her club, since she was elected president for the Key Club last year, so she was probably busy with them with club recruitment day being tomorrow.

I went to go take a shower, to get the stickiness out, and put on some fresh clothes. When I finished getting dressed, was surprised to find Jonah and Elijah doing something civilized. They were watching TV in silence. Sara was also home. I walked over to her.

"What is up with them, they are acting like homosapiens for once." I said.

"I don't know, but when I got home, they were watching TV." Sara said.

"Amazing. Well, we should enjoy it while it lasts." I said. I most certainly will enjoy this silence.

I headed upstairs to take a nap. When I woke up, dinner was ready. i ate it, and decided to do the last reading plus story. It was 6:30, and I decided to play some video games. I played lil' 8, then I decided to hang out with Sara. We played a game of Sorry Sliders, and she won. (Disclaimer:I do not own sorry sliders.) I then went to bed.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep._

 _Club recruitment day here I come!_

I am excited for today because at this school you spend the whole day, which is a half day so I get off at 12:30, looking at clubs, and becoming official members of the clubs you are interested in. This should be a good day. I did my morning routine, and went to get Owen.

"Hey little buddy, ready for club recruitment?" Owen boomed.

"Yeah, calm down." I said. I am excited but not that excited. We entered the car and drove to get Cody and Dawn.

"Hey guys." Cody said.

"Hey." We all said back. We drove to school silent in excitement. When we parked and got out, we walked through the game and courtyard to look at the clubs setting up their booths. In 5 minutes we can start joining clubs. Soon, the bell rang, and Cody and I went to the the Mathletes booth.

"You guys here to join the mathletes?" Some girl asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay, sit down. Here is the test to get in. Pass it with an 80 or higher, and you are in." The girl said. She handed me a pencil and the test, and did the same with Cody. I sat down and looked at the questions. They are al easy. There are 22 questions. It took me a minute to figure out each problem. Cody seemed to be going at a slower speed than me. The older mathlete members looked at me in awe as I quickly finished the test.

"Here." I said to the girl. She got the answer key and checked my answers. Her eyes widened in awe.

"A perfect score... welcome tot he club." I told Cody I was going to get going. He nodded, and I looked for the Battle of the Books booth. I walked around for 2 minutes until I found it. To my unpleasant surprise, Courtney was also signing up. Now this makes me question wether I should join or not. I walked up to the booth, and tried to ignore Courtney, but she spotted me.

"You..." She sneered.

"I read your essay about me. It was super negative. How dare you call me a spoiled brat, who drives you crazy?" She said.

"Well... It is true." I said. Courtney kinda scares me, but I love insulting her. I get a big reaction out of it. Courtney seemed to be running out of things to be angry at me for.

"I am more academically superior than your lazy ass." She said.

"Really? Wanna bet?" I asked. How dare she?!

"Yeah. Join the debate team. We can see from there." Courtney said. Do I have anything to prove to her? Yes! It is something major... my intelligence.

"Fine." I said back. Now I have to join the debate team. Wait... that means I will be joining three clubs, that all have competitions. What did I get myself into? I joined the Battle of the Books club, and walked over to the debate booth. I signed myself up for it. I now have the rest of the day to lounge around. I went to the Environmental Club to get Dawn. I found her, talking with the other members. Brick was also there. Since when did he enjoy caring for the environment? I guess it is to spend more time with Dawn.

All of a sudden, Dawn pulled Brick away from the booth. I followed them. I hid behind one of the trees to overhear their conversation. I know I am being a creep, but hey, my crush pulled _her_ crush away somewhere private. Is she going to... confess?

"What is it Dawn?" Brick asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I like you too. Like as in want to date." Dawn said. Brick looked taken aback by her statement. He then had a goofy smile on his face.

"Dawn, will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" Brick asked.

"Of course." Dawn said. I felt my heart shatter into a billion pieces. I am happy for her, but I do really like her, so it does break my heart to see her with another guy. I walked away silently so they do not see me. I sent a text to Cody. _Meet me in the cafeteria. Please._

I waited in the cafeteria head in my hands.

"What is it dude?' Cody asked.

"Dawn... asked out Brick." i sputtered out.

"Oh it is okay. Things like that happen. You will find another girl you like, and she will like you back." Cody said.

"Thanks." I said. Cody is such a good friend. He put his hand on my shoulder. "It will be okay." Cody said. I spent the rest of the day alone, until dismissal. Owen, Cody, and Dawn joined me at the car. i did not really say anything to Dawn. It is kind of awkward. I stayed silent the whole ride. I dropped Cody and Dawn off without saying a word. I then dropped Owen off. I walked into my home. No one was home. I spent the day in my room thinking about life. I did nothing the whole day, except sleep dead and eat, and same thing with Saturday and Sunday. But on Saturday I decided to talk with Sara, because she was getting worried about me.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Dawn asked Brick out." I said. I talked to her about my crush before. I also talked about being rejected. We spent the whole day together, and she made me feel really good. She made me realize that their are other people out there, and that I am only 14 years old. I will find love again.

 **So I am going to end it here. A rivalry with Heather and** **Courtney? Interesting. And if you think that Noah's heartbreak is too dramtic please watch the Ridonculous Race. It was a good season, and Noah found love, and fell for her hard. When he was heartbroken, he did not do anything Owen carried him around for like 3 or 2 days. That was overdramatic. So uhhh, watch the Ridonculous Race if you have not already. Noah gets his happy ending i it. Turtle Chick OUT!**


End file.
